


Ghost of a Friend

by SinaHyllin



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Out of Character, South Park AU, Vampires, Will Add More Later, but only a lil bit, cause spoilers - Freeform, ghost kyle, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaHyllin/pseuds/SinaHyllin
Summary: one year after Kyle was killed by one of the many vampires plaguing south park, Stan accepts a game of Ouija for a chance to talk to his long time friend once again.The game seemingly works, but only for Stan. He can see and speak with the ghost of his best friend, who is stuck to roam the Earth, and the only way for Kyle to return to Heaven is to find an angel to take him back, but that may be harder than it looks with a war between Heaven and Hell.





	Ghost of a Friend

Vampire attacks were beginning to get more frequent in south park. Kids and adults alike were found in back alleys and in the woods with their body drained of blood.  
Kyle Broflovski was one of the first victims of these terrible attacks. He was just minding his own business, he and Stanley Marsh were camping to celebrate the last day of their first year of highschool, and for Kyle, his only year.  
Stan was forced to watched as his friend was held in the vampires grip, forced to watch as the vampire dug it’s disgusting fangs into his best friends neck, draining the colour from kyles face as every drop of blood was drained.  
If only Stan noticed that stupid vampire sooner.  
If only he hadn’t blown off kyles worries.  
If only he hadn't dragged him out into the woods for a stupid camping trip.  
Stan banged his head against his wall as that memory flashed through his head, replaying like a broken record. Kyles screams were clear as day, ringing through his head. He beat himself up about all the possibilities that could have prevented his best friends demise.  
it had happened a year ago, and stan had finished his grade 10 year of high school.  
Stan let out a sigh, finally just resting his head against the abused wall.  
“U-uh is this a bad time, or?” Stan raised his head and turned to see Leopold, or Butters, as everyone likes to call him.  
Stan shook his head and straightened his suit before strutting across the room to the short boy.  
“I’m ready to go,” Stan walked passed Butters and walked through the short hallway. Butters followed stan long strides with short but quick steps to keep pace.  
Butters wasn't wearing a suit like stan, and even though stan knew that, he thought it felt inappropriate to visit kyle’s grave after missing the funeral in his regular jacket.  
Well, stan calls it a suit, even though it's just a nice black shirt tucked into a pair of black dress pants. It mind as well be a suit, though. It's the most formal thing he’s worn since his grandpa’s funeral in grade seven  
Stan knows kyle is wearing a suit. Even if he’s never been fond of them, he was forced to be placed in the ground in a nice and expensive outfit that he would never wear otherwise.  
Just that thought made stan queasy.  
Stan sat in the driver's seat of the truck, his mom was in the passenger seat, and butters sat in the back. Stan had his learners licence, but he still had to drive with someone that had their full license for awhile.  
Stans knuckles turned white against the steering wheel as he began driving. He wanted to put his head down between his legs as he felt that nauseous feeling rise up again.  
His mom noticed and offered to drive instead. Stan agreed and sat in the back, forcing Butters to sit up front with his mom instead since half of the back seat was taken up by his dad's junk. Stan could actually see most of the components that had made up his costume he had as a kid, toolshed. 

The drive was fast.  
Almost too fast. Stan felt his stomach clenching as the truck came to a stop. He placed his head between his knees and sucked in a deep breath before shakily unbuckling his seatbelt.  
He jumped out of the truck and almost fell as he landed on his feet hard. A sharp pain shot up his left leg, but the pain quickly went away as he started walking with butters deeper into the graveyard. His mom drove off back home knowing Stan was planning on staying at a butters house tonight.  
In the distance, stan could see the Broflovski family, along with a few of stan's friends.  
A familiar face raced towards Stan, and before he had time to react, he was thrown off balance, his arms pinned to his sides in a hug.  
“Hey stan! I feel like i never see you anymore!” Wendy freed stan from her bear grip and stood up. She dusted dirt off of herself and swung her long black hair back behind her. It was getting pretty long stan noted.  
“Why haven't you been at school? I’ve missed you!” Wendy placed a kiss on his cheek while gently wrapping her arms around him once he stood up.  
“I have been at school, i just left once i finished my exams” Stan returned the hug.  
“Are you ok?” She asked. She must have felt the tremors in his arms through her thin sweater. Stan let go of her, looking her in her warm brown eyes.  
His eyes were a dull grayish blue instead of dark blue, indicating he was upset. She placed a hand on his cheek and gave a comforting smile.  
“It’s nice to see you again… I’m sure Kyle agrees” Stan and wendy watched as the remaining broflovski family walked past them, towards the parking lot. The lights of the car turning on in the distance had snapped stan out of his stupor.  
“I’m sorry wendy.,,” Stan mumbled as he wiped his eyes. She gave him a smile in return, and they went towards the grave of their friend. 

Tweek, Craig, Clyde, and Bebe were waiting by the grave when stan and wendy finally showed up. Stan was surprised to see Tweek there, since no one directly invited him as far as he could tell, but then he figured that craig probably invited him last minute.  
“Were are Red and Heidi?” Stan asked his girlfriend.  
“I think Heidi wanted to talk to red about some super secret thing that i'm not even allowed to know about.” Wendy spat disdainfully. She is clearly jealous about that.  
“Don’t worry, girl! We’ll tell you someday!” Bebe winked at Wendy.  
“Well, in the meantime, i got the board,” Craig lifted the box that sat beside him. It was a yellow box that looked weathered and old, but it looked intentionally old. On the top, the unmistakable black bolded letters read: OUIJA  
Tweek let out an involuntary shout as he saw the name and jumped back. “J-jesus man! I didn’t think we were doing that! I-I don’t wanna NNG m-mess with demons, that's way too much pressure!” Tweek grabbed a handful of his hair and was about to tug on it before craig dropped the “game” down on the ground, spilling the contents. A little wood piece landed beside stans foot. Craig  
grabbed tweeks wrists gently and whispered something stan couldn't hear, but it calmed the twitchy boy down.  
“S-should we really be doing that in a graveyard? That seems kinda… dangerous…” Clyde gingerly grabbed the board off of the ground.  
“Don’t be a pussy, Clyde. It’s just a game. I played it loads of times!” Bebe pulled out a few black candles from her purse. How exactly those those big ass candles fit in her bag was beyond stan. He chose not to question it as the blonde girl began lighting them with the lighter she snatched from craigs pocket.  
“Can you pass me the planchette?” Bebe extended a perfectly manicured hand towards stan. He picked up the small piece of wood. It was sort of shaped like a triangle, except the corners were rounded and there was a small hole near the top. "Is this it?" He asked as he passed it to Bebe, who nodded in reply.  
She put the piece on the middle of the board, which was set up with four big thick candles sitting on the ground by the corners of the game.  
"Wait, are we really doing this now? There isn't some sort of, like… initiation first or something?" Stan rubbed the back of his neck. He was already aware that the nine of them- well, seven, since Red and Heidi weren't there, were going to play the game tonight. He just didn't realize they were doing it so… soon.  
Stan looked around the group and saw that a few of them were nervous, Tweek(obviously) Clyde, Craig, and Wendy. They probably haven't played ouija before either.  
"Pfft, no. That's stupid. Why would we need an initiation to talk to ghosts?" Bebe pointed out with certainty.  
Stan wasn't feeling as certain about it, but sat on the blanket placed behind the gravestone anyways (they didn't want to sit right on top of kyle’s grave during this, and stan didn't like seeing his best friends name carved in the stone) the board game was placed at the center of the large blanket that Wendy supplied  
The rest of the group sat around the ouija board and Bebe, who by now Stan could guess was the master at it, started reading off the rules.  
“One, Set the board either on the players' laps or on a table between two players.If there are additional players, they can take notes and act as scribes.” Bebe looked up from the box at Stan. “i’m sure you would want to talk to him, so you can be one the players. Who do you want to do this with?” She asked, her green eyes quickly scanned the group and fell on Wendy.  
“Do you want to do it, wendy? I know you don’t like this spooky stuff, but it can be fun,” Bebe said before Stan could say a name. Wendy grabbed Stans hand. “I… I’ll do it if Stan wants me to” Stan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled.  
“I wouldn't have asked anyone else” Stan could hear Tweek and Clyde give off a loud sigh of relief beside him. They wouldn't of had to worry though, because stan would have picked craig or bebe instead. Craigs eyes were shimmering with anticipation as Wendy sat opposite to stan.  
“Alright, now that you two are in place… did you bring the paper and pencils?” Bebe grabbed craigs bag without waiting for an answer. Craig tried to snatch it back, but she opened it quickly. She let out a quiet gasp, her eyes widening for a second before smiling at craig, who’s face immediately turned a bright red along with Tweek who pulled his shirt up and covered his face in a weak attempt to hide from her knowing gaze.  
Stan waited for her to pull out whatever it was that she discovered in the bag and make sure everyone knew what it was, but she didn't. All she did was pull out a cheap notebook and a pencil before zipping the bag up again and tossed the bag back to craig.  
“Who wants to write what the ghost says?” she went to hand the notebook to clyde, but he just shoved it away. “Babe, you know that writing it probably won't be linking you to demons or ghosts, right?” Bebe raised an eyebrow at her current boyfriend. “I-I know, but my writing is bad a-anyways! Why don't you ask butter? He probably has the best writing here!” all eyes were now focused on butters who has been rather quiet through this all.  
“I kinda forgot he was here…” Wendy mumbed quiet enough that only Stan could hear and Stan nodded with agreement.  
Butters looked up from his hands which he was fidgeting with. “M-me? Why me?” butters opened his eyes wide. He lifted his hands and waved them both in the air, making a dismissive motion. “No way, fellas! I don't even want to be here right now!” Butters scooted back from where he was sitting in a poor attempt to back up from Bebe, who seemingly refused to take no for an answer. She tossed the notebook to Butters, who fumbled with it before it slipped from his fingers and landed on the ground.  
He let out a defeated sigh and shuffled back to his original spot on the blanket. He reached to the pencil in Bebe’s hand and got ready to write.  
“Ok, we’re all set for the first rule. Second is…” She grabbed the box off of the ground. “Its basically just saying to put the planchette on the center of the board and rest your hands on it gently and to ask questions, blah blah.” She threw the box on the ground. “I think we all know the rules. just don’t take your fingers off of the planchette even a little. You have to end the game properly before you do, cause if you don't you leave a portal or something like that open and demons can get through” She shrugged. Tweek let out a loud squeak.  
“Are you ok, Babe?” Craig put a hand over Tweek’s. The messy blonde haired boy nodded his head and lifted his legs so his knees were at his chest.  
“So… how are we supposed to stop a demon if one does come through?” Butters twirled the pencil between his fingers, tapping it against the edge of the notebook.  
“We break the board. I heard somewhere your supposed to break it in seven pieces and throw it in a hole with some holy water. Anyways, let's just get to the game before it gets too dark out.” She sat down beside clyde and wendy. The sun has long since set, but it was only around 8:30. It wasn't too dark yet, but it will get pitch black out before 10.  
“Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how much that board cost? We aren't breaking it!” Craig shouted, startling Tweek. “Sorry babe” He quickly apologized.  
“I mean, I already had a board. You just didn’t ask. Besides, do you want demons running around south park?” Bebe gestured to the board as she said this.  
“You had a board this whole time? Why didn't you tell me?” Craig huffed in annoyance. “Well, when i suggested we try and contact Kyle, you immediately said you were bringing the game. You didn’t give me time to say that I already had it.”  
“That is not what happened, and you know it!” Craig shouted. Tweek put a shaky hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. “C-craig, you gotta- Nng!- Chill!”  
“But Tweek, this bitch made me waste 200 dollars on it for no reason!”  
“...”  
All eyes focused on Craig now.  
“Seriously, dude? Aren't they like… i dunno, 25 bucks?” Stan would have laughed if he wasnt so shocked by that revelation.  
“Jesus christ! Craig you got severely ripped off!” Bebe looked just as shocked.  
Wendy jabbed a thumb at Butters, “Only Butters could fall for something so stupid!” Butters looked up from the notebook. He was scribbling something down. “Yeah!” He agreed enthusiastically, before leaning towards Clyde, whispering “What did I agree to?”  
Craigs face was bright red. Whether from rage or embarrassment, stan couldn't tell. It was probably both.  
“Where did you get it?” Clyde asked.  
“I got it at that spooky store that opened last week,” craig crossed his arms. Wendy bursted out laughing.  
“The lady that runs that place is a scammer. If we had to, we probably could have just drawn the ouija board on paper and used a bottle cap or something similar as a planchette.”  
Craig let out a groan. “Do you think that place is still open? I’d like to give that lady a piece of my mind before we do this!”  
“Yeah, I think it is open. It doesn't close until 10, usually.” Wendy looked around, and received a nod from Bebe and Tweek as confirmation.  
“Ok, I’ll be back soon. Just start the ritual thingy and see if you can summon kyle. Wanna come, Tweek?” Craig Stood from where he was sitting, extending a hand to Tweek.  
The two walked out of the graveyard hand in hand.  
“W-wait for me, you guys!” Clyde shouted suddenly, bolting past everyone to catch up to the couple.  
“Won’t they need the board? How are they supposed to get the money back without it?” Stan absentmindedly began scratching his cheek. “They’ll figure that out soon enough” Wendy chuckled.  
“I-I’ll go tell them... “ Butters began standing up, but stumbled slightly do to his bad depth perception, his left eye was completely blind.  
When he stood, Bebe stood in front of him. “No, your not. You’re going to be writing for them” she pushed his shoulders so he would sit down once again.  
“Oh hamburgers…”


End file.
